


Game On

by 2idjitwings



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2idjitwings/pseuds/2idjitwings
Summary: Basketball game, kiss cam... Let's go!!





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> My love to all the Charmie Tumblr Blogs! You guys are amazing!!

Ah Love....It sucks! No, people suck! Specifically PR people!

They are constantly telling Timmy and me to not be seen together in public. I mean WHY the fuck NOT?! Since when can two friends not hang out; George and Brad hang out, Matt and Ben, nobody bats an eye. Timmy comes into town and all of a suddenly I have to do ads and promotions on the other side of the world. According to them, people talk. [Eye roll]

Really?! Wow, shocking two guys are friends. Okay, maybe they have a tiny little point, I try my best to hide my emotions but dammit, those Tumblr assholes just see right trhough it all. By doing my homeworking (stalking Timmy) on the site I picked up that the PR stunts don't work!! So why do I have to keep doing it?

Let's break it down, only a few people actually KNOW I love Timmy. My man Nick, bless his heart, he takes Liz away when she just gets a bit too much (which happens a lot). He is also willing to accompany her to her vast amount of social gatherings. Luca knows. That man! Sometimes I hate him and sometimes I love him for giving me CMBYN and Timmy.

PR only reacts to what people on social media says and then there are the [grit teeth] fuckers at Tumblr that "suspects", but actually sees the truth. I can't control my face when he is around me, he lights up my world and so what if my face shows it.

Now the important question, does Timmy know? I wish I knew. We are close, even closer than Nick and I. I tend to gravitate towards him if we attend the same party. When we are either at his home or mine, we are always sitting close. I'm very careful not to touch, but having him next to me, I can smell him and feel his warmth and that is enough for now. I don't have a choice, between Liz and my mother, my life has been decided.

Some days, oh man, some days I miss the movie set. I got to kiss him and call it work. As far as excuses go, that one was iron clad.

I remember watching the movie the first time, Timmy next to me, Liz on the other side of me. Midnight scene, you can clearly hear me whisper "Tim". My eyes almost popped out of my head and I sneaked a 'WTF' look at Luca, the little shit shrugged his shoulders. Tim just smiled at me. Luckily not a lot of people picked up on it, except [squinty eyes] Tumblr. That site is the bane of my existence. Maybe I should anonymously ask them for advice?

How does Tim feel about me, you ask? Fuck knows! I sense him looking at me a lot, and when I catch him, it SEEMS full of love. But hey, maybe it's just wishful thinking. I mean, why would beautiful, soulful Timothee Chalamet love me?

That brings us to tonight.

We decided screw EVERYONE, we are going to the NBA playoffs. Jimmy Fallon scored us some seats with him. I told Liz and PR I'm going to the game, just didn't mention who will be joining me. Timmy told Brian the same thing.

So here we are, court side, game is going great, we are having fun and a camera man steps in front of us just before the halftime siren rings. Great! [sarcastic eye roll] They probably want to show is off on the big screen. Al of sudden, the song starts to play, you know the one....so kiss me. Everybody looks up at the big heart on the screen, at this point I start to panic. First couple is a middle aged man and woman and they kiss. Next is a teenage boy and girl and he kisses her but blushes furiously. Now it shows my face [OH SHIT] next to Timmy, together, in the heart, on the screen, in front of thousands!!! Timmy giggles and looks at me.  
"Come on man, not as if it's the first time"  
I shrug and lean in and lick his lips the same way Elio licked Oliver's lips on the berm. I taste beer and salt and most of all, him. He leans in closer and captures my lips. People cheer and clap, but I barely register. He pulls back slightly and look into my eyes. There was a lot of dust on that court, because my eyes were very watery [allergies you know] as I whisper "Tim". He puts his hand on my cheek and whisper "My Armie" before kissing me again. Next moment, my other senses catches up and I hear our song from the movie and I abruptly pull away only remembering then that we are in a public place and currently kissing for the WORLD to see. If people didn't realize who we were before, it all became very obvious. We both wave and try inconspicuously to wipe our mouths. When the camera pans away we shyly look at each other.

HUH....seems like Tumblr was right....Timmy does love me.

My head spins at the phrase "My Armie", so I pull on his sleeve and indicate we should leave and get up. I don't need to look to know he will follow. In the VIP corridor I see a door marked 'Supplies' and I try the handle, it's unlocked. I look inside and it's empty, I hold it open and Timmy strolls in. As I close the door behind me and lean against it, I look at him. He looks so uncertain and shy. I grab his hand and pull him close. "My Timmy" I can feel him smiling and putting his arm around me before kissing me back with passion.


End file.
